


NSFW ART: "Good Girl Kara" Supergirl Secret Santa

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, NSFW Art, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Strapon Sex, Strapons, collar kink, dom!cat, guys don't open this in public it's very nsfw art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: NSFW ART done for the Supergirl Secret Santa exchange, for Lahkesis/ThatmetalbenderlinbeifongDom!Cat and Good Girl Sub!Kara, Praise!Kink, Collar!Kink, Strapons, bondage and more! Happy Xmas 8DThis is VERY NSFW art.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lahkesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahkesis/gifts).



> As always, follow me on tumblr at [SupergaySupercat](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/) and on Twitter [SupergayC](https://twitter.com/SupergayC)

 NSFW IMAGES AHEAD

 

## For Lahkesis/Thatmetalbenderlinbeifong for the Supergirl Secret Santa Exchange!

 

I hope you like it! This was incredibly self-indulgent for me to do, so I certainly enjoyed myself 8D

 

 

Large Zoomed In/Close Up Images below: 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, follow me on tumblr at [SupergaySupercat](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/) and on Twitter [SupergayC](https://twitter.com/SupergayC)


End file.
